The kung fu dog
by Caitlin150
Summary: First thing, dont comment me on spelling because I have very bad problems : , most of the time my mum checks it for me but never comes up whith ideas. Main charachter is a young puppy, Ziggy and his 2 brothers Scout and Elvis. More chapters comeing soon..
1. Chapter 1, the way to school

**Chapter one**

**The way to school**

"Right boys, are you all ready to go to school?". "Mum, you said that six times already" moaned Ziggy, the tiny bloodhound puppy, putting his tiny paws to his long, floppy, black ears. Ziggy had two brothers, Elvis and Scout. Their Dad had died, he got ran over by a BMW car just before Christmas, but they didn't talk about that now. Ziggy was the smallest and youngest out of his family.

Through the door they went and Elvis (the oldest pup, who was 5 and a quarter) yelled down the street "Oh hi Mush". Mush Costello was a Husky about Elvis's age, the family had met at the nearby park. "Oh look pups we're late and we dont want to be late on the first day now do we?" asked Mum. "Do we not?" moaned Elvis quiertly, he hated school from what he'd heard. "Well I guess not" replied Scout looking at Elvis. Scout had heard that school was all about work. Scout loved work, he loved it! Bess (the pup's mum) often told him "I bet you are the one pup on earth who loved work!"

Down the narrow high street they went and the family finally got to the tall, long building they were looking for. "Ah, here we are, the school" exclaimed Bess. "Mum, how will we know which classroom we're in?" asked Scout "You'll know because I'll be coming to your classroom with you, you don't want me going to the wrong class to pick you up now do you? Bess laphed turned to Scout, "do you know which teacher you have" she asked? "Emmm, Miss Kibble's class I think" ansered Scout, dying to get in school and start working. "Right then, that's class K, come on" smiled Bess, leading the three pups through the huge glass door which led them into the school.

By now the family had passed 3 lardge classrooms, they went on not knowing what strange things they would find next. When Ziggy looked round, he saw a large sign, he couldn't read yet so he tearnd to Bess "Mum, will that sign help us find our new classroom" he asked? Bess looked at the sign, "oh good boy Ziggy" Bess praised. The sign pointed to a large corridor, and read,**Class K this way**. The whole family followed the signs, left, right, left, right, right, left, they turned, until finally, out of breath, they reached Miss Kibble's classroom.

When Bess looked round, she saw a large glass door. "Oh typical", she moaned angrily, "we could have gone in that way". As Elvis looked round, he saw a familiar face. "Hi Mush", he ran into the class, shortly followed by Scout. "Bye then" Bess mumbled under her breath. When Bess looked down at Ziggy, she saw a tiny pup, who shaking and had his tail between his legs. "Why don't you go and say hello to Mush with Elvis and Scout" Bess asked kindly? Ziggy shook his head, his long ears went all over his fase. "Well, why dont I go in with you" smilled Bess kindly? "Well I guess that's better than going in alone" Ziggy whimpered.

As they walked in slowly, they saw the kind smiling face of Miss Kibble. "Why hello there little one" she said softly. Somehow Ziggy managed to say a little "hello" back. Ziggy crept into the class a little further, then he heard a familiar voice, "you finally came in then", when Ziggy turned round, he saw Elvis smiling at him "I thought you went back home with Mum". Then Ziggy saw an older, gray dog with black circles round his eyes walk into the class. "I've got the papers from Miss Pooch" he shouted across the class. "Oh thank you Buster, you are a good dog" Miss Kibble shouted back. Ziggy went up to her and asked "who's Miss Pooch"? "Miss Pooch is the year 6 teacher" answered Miss Kibble "she's so kind".


	2. Chapter 2, the bully

**Chapter two**

**The bully**

When Ziggy finoly decided it was best for Bess to go home, the first lesson began. Miss Kibble got the class to sit in a circle on the carpet, then she explaned when it's there turn, they had to say there name, age and what street they lived on. Finoly it got to Ziggys turn. "Hello, I am Ziggy, I am 4 years old" then the hole class burst out laphing, everyone exept Elvis, Scout, and Mush. They nodded at Ziggy to say dont wory. Miss Kibble stood up "no thank you, Ziggy is trying his best and you woudent like it if he laphed at you". Miss Kibble speech was then intarupted by the break time bell, all the pups ran out through the open door as fast there little legs could carry them.

In the playground, Ziggy played with Scout and Elvis, who played with Mush. Half way through the game, Buster came over and told Ziggy to go with him. He led Ziggy to a corner and snarled "I want, £5 off you after school". "That's not very nice, and anyway I go home with my brothers and my mum" said Ziggy, with his chest out, pretending to be brave. "Fine" barked Buster, in a real bad mood now "you bring £5 tomorrow right here and I'll be waiting". Then, out of the blue, Buster scratched Ziggy on the neck. Ziggy ran to his brothers as fast as he could, and told them what had happened. "Right" snapped Elvis, standing up tall "no one says that to my little brother"! He stormed off towards the teacher. "Miss, a year 6 dog's bullying my little brother"! "Oh, well do you know the dogs name?" she asked Elvis. He was amazed Miss Sniff (that was her name) was taking this so calmly. "Well, no but Ziggy my brother does"."Right, go and get your brother for me then". Elvis ran to Ziggy and toled him to go to Miss Sniff and tell her the bully's name. So Ziggy crept towards Miss Sniff and sniffed "the dog that was being mean to me was called Buster", "And what was Buster doing to you, Ziggy" Miss Sniff questioned? "He toled me to bring £5 tomorrow orelse, and he did this" Ziggy showed Miss Sniff the scar on his neck wich was now pooring with blood. "Oh my godness" Miss Sniff exclamed, "Ill baith it with cotton wool in the first aid room. Miss Sniff led Ziggy inside, Elvis and Scout came pounding up to them. "Are you all right" panted Scuot But Ziggy had already gone in.

Ziggy and Miss Sniff went down two or three coridores then went into a small room. Miss Sniff opened a cubard, russled some things round, then pulled out a large bag of cotton wool buds. She put the tap on and wet one of them. "This wont heart one bit" she told Ziggy. She dabbed the damp wool on the ingary on poor Ziggy's neck. "Ok that stoped the bleeding" Miss Sniff said to herself. "Right Ziggy, you take great care with your neck, ok. Ziggy sighed "will I be able to play tag" Ziggy asked. "No I guess not, go back to class now, good boy. Ziggy went back to his class, just in time for the next lesson.


	3. Chapter 3, lunch time

**Chapter three**

**Lunch time**

When Ziggy finoly got back to his classroom, every one was sitting on the floor lisening to Miss Kibble. "Oh Ziggy, I was just telling the class about the Kung-fu class that's on tomorow after school, would you like to join"? _Wow a Kung-fu class_ thought Ziggy. "Oh yess please", he went upto Miss Kibble and took a letter. "Now you put that safe somewere" she told him. When Ziggy put the letter in his bag and sat down on the floor, Miss Kibble spoke. "Now everyone's hear we'll sort out were your all going to sit.

About half an hore later everyone knew where they sat, on Ziggy's table there was Elvis, Scout, a male German shepard called Buddy Lewis and a female Staffie called Zoe. Everyone was sitting in there seets wating for there next instructions. "Ok, for our first lesson we will be painting". There was a great cheer amoncst the class.

Miss Kibble asked a Golden labrador called Mollie Edwards to hand out the paper and a Dalmation called Roxy Peake to hand out the paint. When all the paper and paint was handed out, Miss Kibble told the pups to paint there family. In the middle of the lesson, the lunch time bell rang. Everyone ran wiled through the door agen, shortly followed by other classes. Ziggy, Elvis and Scout ran right to the other end to the playground, hopeing not to bump into Buster. But it was imposible to keep away, everywere they turned Buster was there, staring evely in the young pups faces.

When Ziggy's class was going in for dinner, Elvis saw Buster go upto one of the teachers. He looked quite upset. "Hey, Ziggy", Elvis tapped Ziggy on his sholder "Ziggy, did you see that"? "Hu, see what" asked the young pup? "Oh, It was nothing" said Elvis shaking his hed. By now all Ziggys class had washed there paws and had joined the huge line to have dinner in the hall.

When the three brothers got to the table, they saw buster come into the hall. Ziggy nudged Scout who nudged Elvis. Elvis looked up and saw Buster walk past him, Elvis steared at Buster and growled quietly. "He's only passing" Scout told him. "Still, he deserves it" snapped Elvis angrily.

A few minets later Ziggy, Scout and Elvis had put there tray's away and were now outside. Just then Buster came pounding upto the three young brothers. "I'm very sorry about what happend" he lied, then he ran to a teacher. "You know he dosent mean it" snarled Scout. "Well, he might" Ziggy shruged. "I'm staying out of Busters way from now on, I think you should to" sugested Elvis looking at Scout and Ziggy . "I agree" Scout and Ziggy said togeather. "Hang on, were's Mush" asced Ziggy?


End file.
